


Win

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Cupids, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your count may be slightly higher as of now, but Derek Hale counts for ten. I'll win.”</p><p>Or</p><p>the one wherein Stiles is a cupid and has to find a date for a very sour wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> [Alternate Universe: Cupids]

 

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh and compared the amount of arrows left to the number of names remaining on his list. “This is ridiculous.”

“What's wrong?”

Stiles's head snapped up, eyes catching sight of sand-colored curls and a scarf and the one person he least wanted to see right now, thank you.

“All good,” he said. “How about keeping your nose out of my business?”

The boy laughed, laying his bow and quiver down on the table beside Stiles's. “Aren't we a grumpy sore little loser today?”

“I'm not a sore loser. I'm not losing at all, Isaac. And don't tell me you're done already.”

“Naw. I got a few more to match, plus a special mission. I just wanted to take a little break and see how you get along. From all I've heard, you chose a very tough nut to crack this year. How's it going?”

Stiles silently counted to ten, fighting the urge to snap Isaac's neck. Although it would surely be satisfying to wipe that smirk off his face, there was no use in trying to kill him. Fucking immortality.

“I get along just fine, thank you,” he said curtly, picking up his spy glass.

“Really? I heard that werewolf keeps dodging your arrows.”

“I heard you shot yourself in the foot when you saw that little hunter girl.”

Isaac laughed—“That was one of your arrows gone astray, I guess.”—but he blushed nonetheless.

“Your count may be slightly higher as of now, but Derek Hale counts for ten. I'll win.”

“And you think you can manage to get him when, for nine years, no one has been able to? How are you even going to match him with someone? That guy's a chronic loner.”

“Just wait and see,” Stiles growled. He picked up his bow and de-materialized, arriving behind a tree just a few steps away from the person in question a split second later. Soundlessly, he slid around the tree trunk, aimed, shot, and watched his arrow whistle by the man's ear.

Derek spun around, maybe alerted by the breath of air (fuck werewolves)—and another arrow hit him right in the arm, vaporizing into fine blue dust.

“Isaac,” Stiles hissed; a chuckle right behind him confirmed his assumption.

“Sorry, buddy,” Isaac said, followed by another buzz of a bowstring. “Special mission.”

Isaac's second arrow hit Stiles in the back, causing him to materialize against his will as the cupid's vapor dusted his contours.

“Awesome,” he said, “fucking awesome,” when Derek Hale slowly locked eyes with him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
